It takes a life time
by milapa
Summary: I'm doing the 100 theme challenge using Specs and Trapper. It is a series of one shots. Most of them slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. First off I have to say, this idea is not orignal to me. I saw the fanfiction InuGurl107 is doing, 100 Theme Challenge, hers is about VirgilRichie, so I decided to do one about SpecsTrapper. The challenge is by Caenai-Gyoesari on deviantart.

To anyone wondering where my other fics went, they are coming back I have the next chapter for both almost finished. I just need to write this or the other fics would have turned to SpecsTrapper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or anything related.

Trapper had no last name. As far as he was concerned he was born from a rock, or a super computer if he could have his way. He had been in the orphanage for as long as he could remember, which wasn't long considering he was only five-years-old, and he was miserable. The food was bad, the nuns in charge were mean, and everything was boring. There was only one computer, and he was sure it had come out of the stone age. (The few visits to the city library had taught him how great technology could be.) Trapper couldn't relate to any of the other children at the orphanage, even the older ones weren't on his level. The one time he had tried to take the lonely computer apart and rebuild it, the nuns had sent him to his room with no dinner after paddling.

Trapper had been for a long time now contemplating running away, but had not gotten up the guts to leave behind the mediocre occasional food and the somewhat comfortable bed. This night, however, he had finally made up his mind that he had had enough. He was leaving. He had all his bags packed, well one bag with three t-shirts and two pairs of pants, and he had all his plans made and safely stored in his head.

He was all prepared, when something he didn't expect happened; he was assigned a roommate. In the five years he had been at the orphanage, Trapper had never had a roommate. He was too easily aggravated and too volatile in his moods that any roommate that he had had since he was able to walk was immediately removed. Why was it that those stupid nuns thought they could give him a roommate now?

"This will be your new room mate, Mr. Trapper." The ladies dressed in black said pushing a small brunette boy in his direction. "Play nice now."

The new boy had glasses, pale skin, and short brown hair with short bangs. As soon as the nuns had left Trapper regarded the other boy with disgust and waved his hand walking away. 

"Just stay out of my way, _specs_, and there wont be any trouble."

"My names not specs, it's-"

"I don't care." Trapper growled laying down on his bed, crossing his arms, and attempting to sleep so he would be able to sneak out when everyone else had gone to bed.

After about half an hour of attempting to sleep, Trapper got up to discover what the constant beeping was that was keeping him awake. He noticed the noise was coming from the top bunk and assumed it must be the new kid.

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" He shouted annoyed.

The brunette boy mumble something like "you keep it down" or some other lame protest, but the sound did decrease so he was satisfied.

"What are you doing up there anyway?" Trapper was still curious. Beeping noises didn't just come out of no where.

"Game boy, " the bespectacled boy said lethargically, as if Trapper had ever been able to even come close to one. Not that he was really into games, but technology was technology.

He shot out of his bed standing on the side to see onto the top bunk. "Let me see!" he said attempting to snatch the console out of the other boys hands.

The brunette held it to the side opposite Trapper so that he would not be able to get it. "Why should I?" He asked turning on his side towards the game boy in order to continue playing.

"Because I've been here longer, so everything in this room belongs to me."

"No it doesn't."

Trapper didn't take no very well and climbed on the bed to take the game by force.

The two boys fought for several minutes over the small game system, neither giving ground used to being dominate. After a while, Trapper gave in exhausted.

"Why won't you give it to me?" Trapper said through clenched teeth.

"It's not yours." the brunette said equally angry.

"Stupid specs. Why do you even have to be here?" Trapper mumbled climbing down from the top bed.

The question was rhetorical, but the boy felt the need to answer it anyway. "I don't want to be here either. My parents were killed in gang wars. Now I have to be here, so deal with it."

Trapper lay back down on his bed. He couldn't leave until he got that game boy...maybe he would steal it tonight and escape tomorrow night.

The new boy, who Trapper had by now dubbed 'Specs', had not put his game boy down the rest of the day. He had even fallen asleep with it in his hands. This presented a problem to Trapper's plans, but a small one at most. He did not expect the other boy to leave his game boy for long, even while asleep, so he was prepared to slip to console out of the brunettes hands.

When he was positive Specs had gone to sleep, he quietly and slowly climbed onto the bed above him. The small boy was lying on his left side facing the wall with the game console cuddled to his chest like most kids do with a doll.

Trapper didn't think twice. He grabbed the game boy and slowly started worming out of it's owners arms. This did not last long; as soon as Trapper had started moving the small piece of technology, Specs tightened his grip on it. There was obviously no way he was going to let go.

'A light sleeper.' Trapper thought leaning back and huffing.

"Why do you want it so bad?" The semi-sleeping boy mumbled not bothering to open his eyes.

Trapper was taken aback. "Because...because I love technology."

"So do I, and it's mine." Specs pulled the game boy closer to himself.

"You could at least let me see it." Trapper said. Now he really was just curious about the function of the toy.

"Look, you can see it." Specs said sitting up, "but you can't have it."

"Okay." Trapper said eagerly grabbing it as Specs held it to him.

As soon as the console was in his possession, Trapper had it turned on and was exploring it's many applications.

"What's this?" The young boy said turning the screen so the other could see it.

On the screen there was a black background with white letters, numbers, and symbols covering the foreground.

"How did you find that?" Specs asked almost a little afraid if not angry.

"I just...it's on the game boy." Trapper said a little confused.

"No!" Specs yelled, then calmed himself a little. "I mean not on most. I made it."

"It's a design for an A.I. robot made out of basic house hold items, isn't it?" Trapper said studying the formula further.

"Yeah." Specs sighed, "but it's not done. I don't know how to connect the circuit boards that make it move to the ones that make it think without compromising either one."

Trapper gawked at him for several minutes before Specs had had enough. He grabbed the game boy back and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Wait. Hold on." Trapper grabbed Specs arm effectively keeping him from lying back down.

"What?" Specs growled.

"Not even I can do that. How?"

"I don't know. I just can." Specs said.

"Can I help you build it?" Trapper asked leaning forward almost desperate.

"Build what?"

"The A.I. robot."

"If you let me sleep." Specs said pulling his arm away and laying back down.

"Deal." Trapper said climbing down to his own bed. 'I guess I can wait a little longer to leave.' Trapper thought drifting to sleep.


	2. Death

Death- They talked about it once and decided they would do it together

"Hey, Mr. Specs?" A twenty-five-year-old Trapper asked tentatively one night.

"Yes, Mr. Trapper?" Specs looked up from the book he was reading, _History of the Universe._

"What do you think will happen to us after we die?" Trapper was looking through a Greek mythology book and had come across a section on Thanatos, the god of death. He certainly didn't believe in the Greek gods, but he still could not help but wonder.

Specs, without looking up from his book, replied, "Does it matter? We're alive right now."

"Well, no." The blond man couldn't think that the subject was all that important when his friend put it that way. "But what if we're separated?"

Specs sighed putting down his book. There was no way he was going to get anything done with Trapper in such a mood.

"We won't be separated." The brunette said without thinking about Trappers actual meaning. He was just trying to get this conversation over with.

"How do you know? One of us has to die first." The blond was defensive, but Specs had to admit he had a valid point; they weren't likely to die at the same time.

Mr. Specs stood up from the arm chair he was sitting in and sat down next to his friend on the couch, throwing his arm around the other male.

Trapper quickly looked up from the book he was formerly reading. Specs looked over at the book and cocked an eyebrow. "Greek mythology?" he questioned.

"Lay off. I have a test tomorrow." Trapper snapped back. The two boys had been attending a local community college. All the jail time had prevented them from finishing while they could still be traditional students.

"I still want an answer." Trapper lightly growled after several minutes of silence in which Specs had been reading the book in the blonds lap.

Specs grunted, "Look, we'll just die together. How's that?"

"And your going to make this happen?" Trapper said leaning slightly closer to his bespectacled friend.

"If you die, I'll kill myself. Happy now?" Specs was getting aggravated. He had hoped giving his room mate some physical attention would get him to drop the subject. Apparently, that wasn't happening.

"What if you die first?" It was obvious in the blonds voice that he was now just teasing the other male.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll kill you before I die."

Specs and Trapper's faces were now mere millimeters apart.

"So we're dieing together?" Trapper asked in what could be considered a suggestive tone for him.

"Yes." Specs growled closing the space between their lips and wrapping his other arm around the blond to pull him down so they were now laying on the couch.

Specs grabbed the Greek mythology book and tossed it to the side, braking the kiss momentarily to inform Mr. Trapper that he was "no longer allowed to read any mythology."

Mr. Trapper groaned back, "but I have a test."

a/n: This chapter is more of a sorry that I've been absent so long. I've been watching Zeke and Luther ^.^U, but for a disney channel show it is so very slashy (and there aren't enough fanfictions for it T-T).

Anyway, I was planning to do these in a sort of sequence, them growing up kind of thing, but I couldn't think of anything better and I really liked this one. So, please review.

(Oh and if you've read my "Static and Gears Excellent Adventure fanfiction, I really have writers block on it, so if you want to leave a comment on it and say something that might help, please do. p.s. that fanfic has SpecsTrapper slash in it too. :) )


	3. Angels

55] Angels- Everyone thought of themselves as angels, but if they could see from anthers perspective they would quickly change their mind. Specs thoughts on Static and Gear

Static and Gear flew away, leaving them alone in the dark building, tied back to back with the walls crumbling down around them. Their hands were tied in a position that made it near impossible for them to escape.

"Are you planning to just leave us hear?" Trapper shouted after Static and Gear were clearly out of hearing distance.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Trapper." Specs said pulling out a small laser from his back pocket and cutting the rope around his wrist and arms.

"Hurry, Specs!" Trapper shouted. "This place is coming down."

"I know." Specs groaned cutting Trapper out of his binds and lifting him up by his right arm nearly pulling him into a run.

Specs and Trapper arrived at their small apartment, run down and in need of renovation, panting with their hands on their knees. Soon after Trapper caught his breath he went to the small, grimy kitchen to put water on the stove for tea.

"They were going to leave us to die!" He growled not looking up from the pot. "and they call themselves the hero. Ha! What a joke!."

"I know, Trapper." Specs said coming up behind the other man.

"You saw how that building was coming down, and they didn't know you had a pocket laser. They could of at least taken us out side where we would have had a chance of surviving."

"At least we weren't arrested this time." Specs said caring more to live in the present and focus on the fact that they were alive.

"I know, but still…" Trapper mumbled as Specs wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and lay his head on the slightly smaller mans back. This always made Trapper calm down a bit even when he was still upset.

"I just hate how everyone always sees them as angels. There no better then us. They don't care who they murder, either." The blond continued to complain.

Specs kissed his friends cheek. "That's because they're not looking at it from the right perspective. Not like us, right Mr. Trapper?"

"Right, Mr. Specs." Trapper said turning his head allowing the brunette to kiss him full on the lips as the teapot made a loud squealing sound that was ignored.

a/n: It's been awhile since I've updated… Sorry if they're a little out of character. I wrote this one to get back into the swing of it. I've had this idea in my mind for awhile, especially after taking another class about crime. Crime always makes me want to watch Static Shock ^o^; Anyway, tell me what you think. Hopefully more chapters to come soon.


	4. Water

30] Water-Shower

Trapper had just come home from a long day at the lab. Being a mere assistant had taken it's toll on him, but after getting out of jail he was lucky to find a job anywhere and much more to find a well paying job in a high level institute. However, having to do grunt work day in and day out always wore him down, and today was no exception.

He slowly drug himself in the door to their apartment and gave a quick glance around to see that his roommate hadn't made it home yet. Sighing and tossing his bags on the nearest piece of furniture, an old green leather couch, he made his way to the bathroom to run a hot shower.

The tan young man stripped down and stepped into the steaming hot stream allowing it to run down his back and sooth away all the frustrations of the day. It was already nearly eight at night and he had been at work since nine that morning with an hour lunch break. It wasn't so bad considering the pay, but it still wasn't his area of interest, that and him and Specs hadn't managed to find a job at the same place, so their jobs meant spending more than three fourths of the day apart. He wasn't even sure when the last time he had had a real conversation with the other man was.

Trapper had been in the shower for nearly 20 minutes before he was able to pull himself out of his thoughts and was about to shut off the water, washing off having been automatic, when he heard the door quietly creek open. Curious, Trapper stayed absolutely still and quiet.

He heard the door lightly shut and then foot steps on the sticky from condensation tile floor. There was a pause in the footsteps for a few moments, then the shower curtain was slowly pulled back to reveal Mr. Specs standing fully undressed in front of Trapper.

"Um…good evening Mr. Specs," Trapper stumbled unable to advert his eyes.

Specs took the few steps forward to the shower and got in with Mr. Trapper, making sure not to make eye contact, and closed the shower curtain once again.

Specs and Trapper now stood face to face with the steam from the shower surrounding them.

"I thought I would join you tonight." Mr. Specs mumbled slowly looking up.

"I see that." Mr. Trapper responded with a hint of shock in his voice.

Specs reached up a hand and slowly touched the side of Trappers neck, then allowed it to travel to the back as he took a step closer. A blush lightly covered Mr. Trappers face and he also took a small step closer to the other man.

Mr. Specs leaned in close and nearly whispered, "I feel like it's been days since I've seen you."

"Mr. Specs…" Trapper mumbled leaning in slightly.

The next moment, the two men's lips met in passion. Trapper lifted his arms to bring Specs closer to himself and deepened the kiss.

The young men stayed like this for the next few moments until Mr. Trapper pulled away slightly to whisper to Mr. Specs, "One day…" and then pulled him into a full body embrace.

Several moments passed before the two men got out of the now cold shower.

"I found a movie you would like, Mr. Trapper." Mr. Specs said as they dressed.

"And that would be?" Trapper asked exiting the bathroom.

"Electric Dreams." Mr. Specs responded, "we're watching it tonight."

Without saying another world, Trapper sat on the couch and curled up in his lovers arms to have the most relaxing evening he had had in several weeks.

a/n: another not so long fan fiction in the series. At this rate I guess it'll take a hundred years for me to finish ^.^; but I hope you like it. Let me know if you think the rating should be higher.


	5. Sloth

45] Sloth- Some days one just has to be lazy. Trapper didn't mind when Specs had those days. They could stay in bed every day and he wouldn't care.

It was a Sunday morning and the sun was shining pleasantly through the apartment's bedroom window. Birds could be heard cheerily chirping outside and the light sound of traffic floated in reminding the inhabitants that the world was still moving out side of their room.

However, the day was just too perfect for these two men to want to do anything. It was already nearly eleven and only one of the young men had the energy to drag himself out of bed.

This was a short lived endeavourer, for as shortly as he had gotten up, he had gone to the kitchen to grab two cups of orange juice and climb into the lower bunk where the other man slept.

The blond man slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette that was already in bed. "Are you awake Mr. Specs?" The blond asked.

"I am," the other replied, "but Mr. Trapper, I'm staying in bed today."

"Then I'll stay with you." Mr. Trapper responded pulling the other man closer.

Specs turned around in the bed so that he could face his blond friend. His mouth twisted into a devious smile. He slipped his hands under the tan mans blue night shirt and up his back making Trapper shudder. "Well Mr. Trapper, as long as you're here…" He moved in so that his nose was resting on top the other mans.

Trapper's breathing began to quicken as Specs started moving his hands in a circular motion along the blonde's spine.

Trapper pressed his face into the crook between Spec's neck and shoulder and closed his eyes as Spec's pressed his head on top. They entangled their legs together in ways that almost seemed uncomfortable. Trapper lightly moaned as Spec's stroked his hair back and placed genital kisses on his forehead.

The blond young man lifted his head to meet the brunette in soft, feather light kisses that lead into deeper, longing kisses and eventually full mouth, full tongue desperate kisses.

Trapper moved his hands from Spec's waste up to his chest, then his neck, then the back of his head. He messaged his fingers through silky brunette hair and ran his fingers along the curvature of the paler man's ears.

Gasping for air, both young men pulled away to stare in each others eyes.

"Mr. Trapper." Specs said.

"Yes, Mr. Specs?"

"I need to have lazy days more often."

"Agreed Mr. Specs."

A/N: two in two days, I've surprised myself. I hope you enjoy them. Let me know what you think and if you want more (although I'll probably upload more anyway .)


End file.
